


Well, I fucked up.

by plansfortwo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Writing Prompt, alexander sassypants lightwood, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plansfortwo/pseuds/plansfortwo
Summary: Alec decided to just end it all. But he was a coward, like his mother liked to remind him so much. For this reason, he found an assassin on the dark web (amazing, isn’t it). He contacted the man (or the woman, for all he knew) and put out a contract on his own head.The thing was that… Alec changed his mind the day after. Right. After.He woke up that morning and still felt like shit, but shit that wanted to have another try at life. But fuck him, he already transferred the money to the account.Well. Life was going to be fun. And short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys made my week with your kudos on my last (and first) Malec work. I wasn't expecting that, thank you so much.
> 
> This time, it is from this writing prompt : "In a deep depression, you decide to end your life. You don’t dare do it yourself so you hire an assassin to do it at random within a year.  
> The following day, you change your mind but can’t get a hold of the assassin”. 
> 
> Hope you like it !

That day was the last straw of sanity for Alec. That was it. 

He was done. 

So, he decided to just end it all. But he was a coward, like his mother liked to remind him so much. For this reason, he found an assassin on the dark web (amazing, isn’t it). He contacted the man (or the woman, for all he knew) and put out a contract on his own head. The assassin didn’t know that last part, he didn’t need to after all. 

The thing was that… Alec changed his mind the day after. Right. After. He woke up that morning and still felt like shit, but shit that wanted to have another try at life. 

But fuck him, he already transferred the money to the account.

Well. Life was going to be fun. And short.

He was working his shift at the coffee his brother owned and someone walked in like the damn place belonged to him. Like it was just a goddamn catwalk, with all his glitters and shit.

The man approached to stand in front of him and well, Alec wasn’t sure about what to say, not that he felt troubled by the dude (so not), but he was pretty different from the usual client. He had this aura of prettiness and awesomess that Izzy had too. 

“So, can I get a coffee?” asked the Asian man, with a polite smile but nevertheless charming.

“I think so. That’s what the menu is about, I believe”. Alec Lightwood was such a sassy drama queen. The man held back a smirk.

“Good thing. I would like a latte then, my dearest Alexander”. He started writing the order when something made him stop.

“How do you know my name?”. The other man seemed shortly disturbed but quickly regained himself. 

“Your tag, dear. Then deduction”. 

“It could have been anything”.

“It could have been Alexander”. There was a brief silence, then Alec just shrugged. He decided to just drop it, because he didn’t have the time for this man’s bullshits who was clearly not the usual type of student or salary man coming here.

“It will be 4 dollars, please”. The man handed him the cash and Alec took it without a word.

“Not asking my name?”. Alec just looks at him, face blank as a white canvas.

“You’re the only one here”. 

“So lovely”.

“I’m not paid enough to be lovely”. Alec snorted. He knew that he overstepped, and that he was definitely not polite, but screw it, it was way too early.

“Obviously”. There was long silence. “You wouldn’t be doing a very good job, it that were the case”. And okay, the guy clearly could be sassy too.

It was seven in the morning, Alec was done with his life, and there was a stupidly handsome man just fucking with him. He stood up straighter, to show the man that he was powerful, and freaking tall, impressive, but the other held his ground. He was looking at him smugly and Alec hated everything about the situation.

“You done insulting me?”.

“I’m not insulting you”. 

“You said I was not good at my job”. 

“I said you’re not lovely to me. I’m not insulting you, I’m just stating the facts”. 

Izzy chose this moment to come into the damn shop and, of course, spotted right on that something was wrong.  
Her brother was looking at a customer like he wanted to rip him into pieces and then paint the place with his blood. And okay, he wasn’t the warmest person in the whole world, but Alec wasn’t hostile to people easily. 

“I’m sorry, is there a problem here?”. 

“Nope, not at all” answered the customer with a little flourish. “I will see you soon, Alexander”.

“I hope not”.

“You’re just giving me more reasons now”. The man flashed a fake smile to Alec then headed towards the door with a little nod to Isabelle. 

“That seemed intense”. 

“It was not”. 

“I am not sure if you wanted to kill him or do him”. Alec almost choked on his own saliva.

“Why would I do him? He was an asshole to me the whole time”. 

“Don’t be dramatic. What happened?”. And because he knew she was not gonna let it go, he started talking. “Well, that was maybe a little too much, but you don’t give a friendly vibe, hermano”.

“I don’t have time to smile around like an idiot”. 

“And you wonder why you don’t make friends”. 

Alec just walked away with his eyes rolling almost all the way to his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said last time, english is my second language. If something seems odd, please, do not hesitate to tell me !
> 
> Kudos will be appreciated, comments will be loved.


End file.
